Her & Him
by AniHitachiinLover
Summary: She was everything he wanted and he didnt ever want to let go will he tell her how he feels or will it come to Hunny to push him. Mori/Kagome Inuyasha/Ouran High


Summary: She was his teacher his master and when he finally beats her will he be able to confess or will Hunny have to push him to do it?

Kagome/ Mori

Inuyasha/ Ouran High

Chapter. 1

______

Kagome looked to the boy in front of her, her stupid aniki was making her teach him. She was to be his teacher and learn his weaknesses and make him to the prefect fighter. Kagome wanted to sneer, she didn't want to teach this boy, she was three years older! Looking up she saw her aniki give her a glare making her straighten up as the boy bowed and answered quietly. "Please take care of me."

She gave a short nod to him. " Kagome why don't you stand and show them a few of your moves." He said all the while giving her the look that said 'defy me and pay the price.' Sighing on the inside she raised herself to stand in front of the elders and her aniki. She bowed and kneeled on one knee while her hand on her hilt. Pulling it out and slashing at the air she moved with the blade as if the blade was another part of her.

The elders where pleased to say the least as they turned to Sesshomaru. "My Sesshomaru I did not know your father left you such a good trained child, while on the matter I wish to speak to you in private." Sesshomaru giving a nod to Kagome to stay with the boy while he talked with the grown ups. Kagome sighed as she sheathed her sword and took a sheet next to the quiet boy that had not spoken a word about the matter.

"Sense it seems ill be the one teaching you, what is your name?" Kagome asked as she observed him from the edge of her eyes. He was taller than her, the way he sat and talked she could tell he was trained well and was polite. 'He's very handsome…' She blushed at that thought and shook her head riding her mind of stupid thoughts.

"Mori." was all the tanned kid said. Kagome had to stare at him to make sure she hadn't heard wrong, it seemed like he hadn't spoken a word. She sighed again and looked at him long enough to get him to look at her. "Well as you may know my names Kagome," she said while she shifted uncomfortably at his stare. It seemed like he looked right into your soul. Kagome got up, "Lets spare, I want to see what you got kid!"

She attacked while he was sitting but in a flash was up as well, both with swords at hand. Kagome smirked so the kid got game, "Lets see just how good you are with that sword." They pushed away from each other going in for another attack neither seemed to let out, so Kagome quickly ended it by tripping him making his sword fall a few feet away with her sword at his throat.

She smiled at him as she sheathed her sword and gave him her hand to help him up, he seemed baffled that he was beat but more over by a girl! "Don't beat yourself up kid, I had Sesshomaru training me, he can be brutal but I was surprised I didn't think you were that good. It took me a while to get you down. This is going to be interesting…"

________________

Mori didn't know if he was at hell at the moment, Kagome seemed to come over almost always only when she was gone was when he could rest but even than she had him doing exercises. He could take it but that didn't mean he didn't get sore from time to time. It had been some months now and him and Kagome were pretty close.

She made every muscle that he didn't know he had throb in pain, now he new why she was so flexible. If Kagome was this hard on him, he could only imagine how Sesshomaru was on her, he shuttered at that thought.

He had done 10 laps so far around the dojo, not to mention the dojo was a very big dojo. Once finished he grabbed a water without no shirt walked up to Kagome who seemed to be napping on a bench. He never seen her this relaxed, she looked really pretty their with her lips parted like that. They were a pretty pink color, she had her arm covering her eyes but from her breathing he could tell she was asleep.

He swallowed the lump that seemed to build their looking at her, she was wearing short white shorts that showed her long creamy legs. Her tight t-shirt showed all her curves showing she was entering women hood., well she was 15 and him 12 their age difference wasn't all that large.

He frowned at that thought as he subconsciously began to lean toward to parted lips before he quickly placed his on her very soft lips. Her eyes fluttered open in surprised but closed again to kiss back. Mori was surprised he wasn't getting hit in the head and made to do 100 more laps.

Gaining courage he passed his tongue threw to her mouth were he ran it over her lips, Kagome gasped in surprise and Mori took advantage and thrust his tongue in and ran it everywhere, parting so they could breath, they leaned their foreheads together. Kagome seemed to have snaked her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Jumping away when the door slammed open and Hunny bounced in holding his favorite toy Usa, he only showed this side to the two of them.

Hunny was 13 and pretended not to know what they were doing knowing that he was older than Mori. He tilted his head to the side and looked up at them with his innocent eyes. "What were you guys doing?" he asked with all the innocents of the world.

Kagome gasped as she ran to him successfully knocking Mori out of the way while she grabbed Hunny's hands and looked him straight in the eye. "We were showing that we liked each other with a hug! Yeah!! A hug!" Kagome hoped he was buying it because she did not want to explain the birds and the bees. She had never seen Sesshomaru that red when he had explained. 'I don't want to go threw that again.'

Mori blushed as he realized what she had said, so she new he liked her? She liked him? "Oh like when I hug Usa at night so Usa knows Hunny loves him!" Hunny smiled innocently up at her. 'Man I'm going to hell…' "Yah…" Kagome stepped back but didn't see the banana peel right in front of her and she slipped, she closed her eye for impact but not feeling nothing but warm lips on her. Her eyes went wide as he looked and saw Mori's eyes wide as well from their accident kiss she began to lift herself from him when he caught her wrist.

Before he could say anything she felt a dark and scary aura behind her. Chuckling nervously as she turned to look at her aniki that had a black/purple aura around him as his hair raised around him.

"K-A-G-O-M-E…."

'Oh shit…' 'Ah…' 'When's cake time?…'

________

Ani: sooooo??…I tried my best now review! This is were Mori first learned the word "Ah" lmao yes tell me if you see mastakes? Thanks review!!


End file.
